The present invention relates to controlling and eradicating household insects and methods of making insect control products. Household insects are becoming more and more problematic as they carry diseases in tropical and semi-tropical areas. They are also found in hospitals, schools, commercial establishments, restaurants, and factories. These insects are harmful not only to humans but also animals, even in temperate zones. Additionally, roaches are now known as a principal cause of asthma in poor children living in roach infested houses.
Insect control products have been made in the past, including boxes which have been used to lure in and trap insects or deliver a paralyzing agent to the insect. The crawling insects enter the box and walk on a formula and become contaminated with a contact insecticide, which paralyzes them. The insect often exits the box and goes and dies elsewhere, or goes back to its colony and spreads the formula comprising the insecticide among colony members. Examples of such products/control products and descriptions of the formulae and insecticides used in such control products are included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,371; 5,042,194; and 5,271,179 all to Cohen, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Although boxes have been used and have accomplished their objective of luring in household crawling insects and paralyzing them, it would be desirable if insect control products could be constructed and manufactured more rapidly and more efficiently. It would also be beneficial to apply the formula to the insect control products by way of a more efficient and accurate system, as this would be helpful to significantly decrease production expenses. Additionally, because there exists a great need for millions of insect control products, for example in developing countries or regions, it would be desirable if the insect control products could be packaged with efficiency, accuracy, and speed. However, to date there has been no effective way to economically mass produce the massive number of household insect control products that are currently needed.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide an insect control product that can be mass produced at a low production cost, that makes efficient use of formula and insecticide, and that minimizes waste of formula during the manufacturing process.